Auror
by gabwhitf
Summary: Harry e Ron tentam encontrar o responsável por um crime cinco anos após a queda de Voldemort. Conteúdo explícito. Shortfic.


**1. 5 anos depois**

Após fechar a porta do quarto, ele caminhou até o centro da sala daquele pequeno apartamento. Respirou fundo, controlando o nervosismo. Seu trabalho havia sido impecável até o momento, não era hora de estragar tudo agora. A mão com a qual segurava a varinha tremia quando ele, com um breve gesto, fez as pequenas janelas abrirem. O vento londrino soprou para dentro da sala de estar, refrescando o ambiente abafado. O clarão verde que lampejara momentos antes de alguma forma ainda estava em sua visão, e ele se sentiu grato pela sensação do vento noturno em seu rosto.

O apartamento era pequeno, e das três mulheres que dividiam o quarto, apenas uma estava lá naquela noite. Ele não conhecia as outras duas, e nem pretendia conhece-las. Tudo que ele sabia era que agora era o momento em que separaria o joio do trigo. O ordinário do extraordinário. O trouxa do bruxo.

Respirando fundo, ele apontou a varinha para a porta fechada do quarto. Daquela minúscula sala, havia apenas um sofá de frente para uma velha televisão, a passagem para uma mais apertada cozinha. "_Morsmordre_", sibilou, em um misto de ansiedade e expectativa.

Antes de aparatar, admirou brevemente o que ele via, e riu sua risada esganiçada. Somente então desapareceu em um estalo.

* * *

><p>Nem sempre o horário de almoço implicava que o refeitório do Ministério da Magia estaria lotado. Bruxos tem um hábito arraigado de trazer consigo suas refeições, de maneira que não estranho flagrar um servidor qualquer em sua estação de serviço, tomando uma garrafinha de suco de abóbora e contemplando um sanduíche recém-desembrulhado. Assim, ao invés de se dirigirem ao refeitório, que ocupa metade do andar térreo do prédio ministerial, a maioria de seus funcionários se dirigem às salas de reuniões ou de convivência de seus próprios andares para almoçar. Curiosamente, é no refeitório que algumas reuniões, que geralmente envolvem diferentes áreas do Ministério, tomam lugar. Dessa forma, a visão mais comum das mesas é a de estarem repletas por pergaminhos, e não por bandejas.<p>

Assim, uma simples refeição no refeitório poderia revelar algumas informações para qualquer observador mais cuidadoso. A mais direta delas é a de que, por alguma razão, o bruxo ou bruxa que está almoçando lá não trouxe sua refeição de casa. Harry Potter odiava esse hábito que os funcionários tinham de inventar fofocas sobre porque alguém estaria comendo no refeitório. Ao seu ver, isto poderia sair de proporção e atrapalhar as relações de trabalho por mínimos detalhes: uma troca de olhares, uma rivalidade, uma frase entreouvida e má interpretada. Pelo que Ron Weasley lhe falava, esta última poderia se tornar uma candidata séria à realidade.

"Não é que eu esteja reclamando, ou coisa do tipo, mas eu não aguento mais isso", o ruivo reclamava entre uma garfada ou outra de batatas ou peixe frito. "Antes, toda aquela tensão, o perigo, os riscos… Agora, entre um caso ou outro, toda a papelada. Você já parou para contar quantos formulários devemos preencher para fazer qualquer coisa? Por Merlin!"

Ele descansou os talheres para esfregar os olhos. Ele adquirira ao longo do tempo olheiras fundas, dois contornos cinza-esverdeados que contrastavam com seu tom de pele. No início, logo após a queda de Voldemort, Harry se lembrava de como o amigo empalidecera e havia emagrecido com as constantes vigílias, perseguições e duelos pelos quais passou na caça por comensais da morte. Quando tudo havia se estabilizado, uma nova carga de estresse: os testes para serem aprovados como aurores oficiais. Até aquele momento, ambos, juntos de Neville, eram simplesmente provisórios, nomeados pelo Ministro Shacklebolt. Com o fim das perseguições, e início dos julgamentos, as coisas haviam mudado. Neville voltara à Hogwarts com a aposentadoria da professora Sprout assumiu a cadeira de Herbologia. Harry, e Ron junto, decidiu seguir adiante com a carreira de auror, passando pelo curso e pelos testes, sendo ambos por fim aprovados.

A efetivação já fazia dois anos. Ambos, por sua participação nos eventos que levaram ao fim da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, deram inúmeros depoimentos em juízo, e de fato, como alegou Ron, preenchiam e assinavam montanhas e mais montanhas de relatórios sobre a prisão de determinado comensal, pedidos de famílias que tiveram algum ente desaparecido, processos de indenização. Mas não era apenas esta a rotina dos dois, haviam os casos também. Entre bruxos, artes das trevas não tem uma boa conotação. O problema está quando bruxos usam magia negra contra trouxas: memórias devem ser apagadas, coisas restituídas e bruxos perseguidos. E Ron odiava essa parte do trabalho também – os interrogatórios, as prisões… Principalmente, as cenas de crime.

"É algo que está me irritando, que me come pelas beiradas. Fazer as mesmas coisas todo o dia, conviver com o lixo que temos que aturar para depois chegar em casa e ter que ser o homem perfeito. Você acha que sou um bom marido, Harry?" Ele perguntou de maneira retórica, gesticulando com o garfo. "Deixe eu te dar um conselho, já que você ainda não casou. É. Foda. Pra. Caralho. Você não pode chegar cansado. Você não pode levar o dia de merda do Ministério para casa. Você não pode comer uma merda de fritura", ele espetou o último pedaço de peixe bruscamente, assustando dois servidores que passavam ao lado, "porque você vai engordar e ter colesterol alto, e ter diabetes, e morrer e deixar a seus entes queridos a deriva." Harry não segurou a risada, e Ron acabou sorrindo de mal-gosto.

"Eu acho que cinco anos juntos, sendo três de casamento, são mais fortes do que um peixinho frito", Harry arriscou, cauteloso com o amigo. O ruivo bufou, coçando a barba rala. "Talvez você devesse se afastar do Departamento. Tirar umas férias. Dar um tempo. Refletir se é isso que você quer." Ele sabia que Ron e Hermione brigavam em ritmo acelerado, e nos momentos mais tensos chegava a imaginar se seus dois melhores amigos iriam um dia se divorciar. Eles sempre se perdoavam, entretanto. Harry sabia o quanto o amigo era perdido por ela, e o quão fácil ele a sensibilizava. Com a convivência e o passar do tempo, ele entendera que seu relacionamento com Ginny era diferente do de Ron e Hermione, e apenas buscava amenizar as tensões que surgiam entre seus amigos.

"É, talvez eu faça isso. Poderia pedir uma transferência, eh? Sair do Departamento. Acho que se continuar, posso virar algo que nunca quis para mim, sem nem saber porque." Ron disse, se surpreendendo com a naturalidade que as palavras de sua esposa saíram pela sua boca. Satisfeito consigo mesmo, fez uma nota mental para agradecer Hermione. "George disse que precisa de ajuda na loja, última sexta-feira."

"Trabalhar na Gemialidades seria uma ótima, Ron. Como foi o jantar?" A família Weasley, sempre quando possível se reunia. Os jantares, nA Toca, eram sempre descontraídos e todos se esforçavam para ir. Harry e Ginny, entretanto, não eram frequentadores assíduos destas ocasiões. Harry até fazia um esforço para ir sempre que possível, mas invariavelmente Ginny estaria em viagem para jogar quadribol, ou em concentração para algum jogo importante, o que a impedia de ir na maioria das vezes. Nesses momentos, Harry se acostumara a ficar só, pois de alguma forma estar entre os Weasleys apenas lhe fazia sentir mais falta de sua namorada.

"O de sempre, eu acho." Ambos voltavam ao Departamento sem pressa alguma. Harry concordava com Ron sobre os formulários e toda a burocracia – é impossível se empolgar com essa parte do trabalho. Entretanto, suas impressões sobre a auroria eram bastante diferentes da de Ron. Tal qual imaginava desde os tempos de Hogwarts, realmente havia se encontrado na profissão. Após a Guerra, o mundo bruxo ainda tem cicatrizes abertas, e Harry não se via em outra posição para ajudar na cicatrização. "Quer saber de algo? Acho que vou conversar com Dawlish. O que acha Harry?"

Harry não respondeu. O departamento dos aurores estava relativamente vazio para suas proporções. Muitos haviam sido mortos ao longo dos conflitos com Voldemort, poucos haviam sobrevivido, e menos ainda completado o treinamento e aprovados nos testes finais. Assim, muitas mesas estavam vazias. O salão era amplo, e o piso forrado com um carpete azul sóbrio. Ao fundo, ficavam as salas individuais dos principais aurores da divisão. Da porta da sala de John Dawlish, o auror-chefe, acenava Matthew Hart, o auror ao qual tanto Harry quanto Ron eram subordinados. Pela expressão de seu rosto, Harry soube que qualquer conversa que Ron pudesse ter com Dawlish teria de ser remarcada.

* * *

><p>Alguns andares acima no Ministério, Hermione ainda não havia almoçado. Pela quantidade de trabalho que tinha sob sua responsabilidade, começava a aceitar a ideia de que não almoçaria no dia. Estava a quase um mês redigindo um memorial de razões sobre o projeto no qual vinha se dedicando desde que entrara no Departamento de Regulação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas. Pouco a pouco, sua luta por direitos de seres não-humanos desprivilegiados na sociedade bruxa vinha fazendo efeitos. Em breve, esperava tornar a tutela e proteção de elfos-domésticos uma política de Estado do Ministério da Magia britânico. Entre outras medidas, esperava estabelecer uma jornada de trabalho fixa para para eles. A cultura de opressão e submissão pela qual bruxos e bruxas se relacionaram com elfos-domésticos encontraria seu fim no projeto legislativo que ela trabalhava para transformar em um Decreto Ministerial.<p>

Hermione entendia que a aprovação da medida era apenas mais um passo em direção ao final dos privilégios auto-impostos por bruxos de puro sangue e ao fim do preconceito. A redação do memorial exigia todo seu esforço, e ela tinha consciência de que nos últimos meses, a medida em que se aproximava seu prazo de envio para a Secretaria Executiva do Ministério, talvez estivesse trabalhando demais. Olhando ao seu redor, tudo que via em sua sala eram rolos e mais rolos de pergaminhos. Ela respirou fundo, tentando afastar o cansaço. Ela estava acostumada a estudar e a ler por horas seguidas, mas não sentia essa estafa mental desde seus N.I.E.M.s. "Uma pausa agora será o melhor", se resolveu. Varrendo rapidamente com os olhos sua mesa de trabalho, enrolou e pôs de lado alguns pergaminhos já usados ou sobressalentes. Em meio a bagunça, ela levantou o pequeno porta-retratos que emergiu em meio a todos os documentos. Ela e Ron sorriram de volta da imagem, abraçados.

Hermione suspirou, olhando a foto. Se ela pudesse, reviveria aquele dia sem pensar duas vezes. Raramente havia se sentido tão bonita naquele vestido branco, ou tão querida por Ron quando ele passou a aliança por seu dedo e lhe beijou. Eles jantariam juntos hoje, ela esperava. O que mudou de lá para cá, ela suspirou. Reconstruir o mundo bruxo não deveria ter um impacto tão grande em sua vida, deveria? "Sra. Weasley?", sua assistente, Amanda Sen, interrompeu qualquer reminiscência dela.

Ela levantou os olhos da foto. "Amanda?" A menina trazia um pergaminho consigo. Hermione franziu a testa por um par de razões. Antes de mais nada, a diferença de idade entre ela e sua assistente era mínima para que ela fosse chamada de 'senhora'. A segunda, e talvez mais inquietante, era o longo pergaminho filigranado que elas agora abriam em sua mesa. Havia um pequeno logo no canto superior esquerdo, um 'D' e um 'M' entrelaçados: _Devlin & Malfoy Advogados Associados_. "O que é isso?", ela pensou alto, enquanto desenrolava o topo do documento. Lá estava escrito:

_**EXCELENTÍSSIMA SENHORA DEPUTADA DO DEPARTAMENTO DE REGULAÇÃO E CONTROLE DE CRIATURAS MÁGICAS DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA**_

_A Fundação Gringotes de Auxílio à Duendes (doravante "Gringotes"), qualificada em pergaminho anexo, por intermédio de seu advogado (procuração também anexa), cujo escritório se localiza no Beco Diagonal, lado norte, Londres, com amplo fundamento legal, apresentar o presente_

_**REQUERIMENTO DE REUNIÃO EXTRAORDINÁRIA**_

_Referente ao projeto de Decreto Ministerial 139.2003 que regulamentará as relações trabalhistas entre bruxos e elfos-domésticos, sob relatoria da deputada Hermione Jean Weasley com base nos fatos e fundamentos a seguir expostos…_

Hermione dispensou a assistente, consciente de que aquela petição não seria uma notícia boa. De cabeça, sabia que a Fundação Gringotes era uma homenagem ao fundador do mesmo banco, e que possivelmente desenvolveria trabalhos em prol da cultura e da história duende. O que possivelmente eles pretendiam com o projeto que Hermione trabalhava sobre elfo-domésticos, entretanto, não estava claro de modo algum. Duendes e elfos-domésticos nunca tiveram relações de maneira tão direta como as que tinham com bruxos. Outro ponto que lhe chamou a atenção foi o nome do escritório que redigira a peça. Devlin e Malfoy? Nunca ouvira falar do primeiro, mas o segundo… Conferindo um segundo pergaminho, realmente anexo ao primeiro, teve certeza ao ler a assinatura: _Draco Malfoy_. Imaginou a reação que Ron teria ao ver aquilo. Ele provavelmente riria. "Malfoy, falso como é, deve ser um bom advogado", ou algo parecido.

Ela suspirou, antevendo que sua tarde e sua noite seriam longas. Voltou a ler o documento, de maneira mais detida.

_**EXCELENTÍSSIMA SENHORA DEPUTADA DO DEPARTAMENTO DE REGULAÇÃO E CONTROLE DE CRIATURAS MÁGICAS DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA**_

_A Fundação Gringotes de Auxílio à Duendes (doravante "Gringotes"), qualificada em pergaminho anexo, por intermédio de seu advogado (procuração também anexa), cujo escritório se localiza no Beco Diagonal, lado norte, Londres, com amplo fundamento legal, apresentar o presente_

_**REQUERIMENTO DE REUNIÃO EXTRAORDINÁRIA**_

_Referente ao projeto de Decreto Ministerial 139.2003 que regulamentará as relações trabalhistas entre bruxos e elfos-domésticos, sob relatoria da deputada Hermione Jean Weasley com base nos fatos e fundamentos a seguir expostos:_

_1. Do pertinência da Fundação Gringotes_

_A Fundação Gringotes surgiu em 20 de dezembro de 1507. Seu objetivo inicial era o de preparar duendes qualificados para a administração do Banco Gringotes. Na época, o Banco já começava a lançar as bases para o crescimento que se confirmaria nas décadas seguintes. Antevendo a chegada de um novo tempo, a FG decidiu expandir seu foco de atuação e, do campo restrito da administração de finanças, passou ao mais amplo das ciências sociais e econômicas. A instituição extrapolou as fronteiras da gestão bancária e do ensino, e avançou pelas áreas da pasesquisa e da divulgação de informação da cultura duende, até converter-se em sinônimo de centro de qualidade e de excelência de estudos econômico-financeiros e culturais._

_Por mais de cinco séculos uma marca de pioneirismo e ousadia, a Fundação Gringotes inaugurou, em Londres, em cooperação com o Ministério da Magia, no Departamento de Ligação com Duendes, a pós-graduação em administração pública e privada, bem como a pós-graduação em economia e ciências sociais. A FG também lançou, em sinergia com o Banco Gringotes, as bases para uma economia bem fundamentada do mundo mágico na Grã-Bretanha, a partir da elaboração do balanço de pagamento, das contas nacionais e dos índices econômicos. Iniciativas como essas moldaram definitivamente a sociedade mágica e a relação entre os diferentes seres que nela convivem._

_Com o transcorrer do tempo, a Fundação Gringotes se tornou não apenas uma entidade representativa, mas o principal centro de difusão e proteção dos interesses dos duendes britânicos._

_2. Da recente história do mundo mágico_

_Fazem cinco anos desde que bruxo das trevas Lord Voldemort foi derrotado. É de conhecimento amplo como Voldemort ascendeu ao poder em uma campanha de ódio e terror, tanto na sociedade bruxa, como na sociedade trouxa. Baseado em convicções radicais, ele e seus seguidores aspiravam realizar uma verdadeira limpeza étnica, assassinando todos aqueles que não fossem bruxos cuja herança familiar não fosse pura. Desnecessário escrever o quanto sofreu o mundo mágico da transformação desta ideologia em política de Estado…_

_(…)_

Hermione leu em velocidade a peça. Naquele pergaminho havia um amplo e bem escrito resumo de todo o conflito - de como Voldemort ressurgira para todos na distante batalha em ela fizera parte no Ministério, no Departamento de Mistérios, até sua morte, em Hogwarts. Havia também um longo trecho elencando e descrevendo todas as consequências, todos os crimes, apurados no tempo em que Voldemort esteve no poder, perpetrados pelo Ministério da Magia. O Estado, naquele período, havia se tornado um vilão, ela teve de reconhecer. O documento ia além, elencando como historicamente duendes eram subjugados e mal vistos pelos bruxos, e como esta relação havia se deteriorado com a ascensão de Voldemort ao poder. A síntese final lhe chamou atenção:

(…)

_6. Do requerimento final:_

_Assim, tendo em vista nosso sombrio passado recente, nós recebemos com alegria o trabalho da Deputada do Departamento de Regulação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas do Ministério da Magia. A Fundação apoia e percebe como absolutamente necessário o trabalho desenvolvido em prol da libertação e emancipação de elfos-domésticos. Somente assim pode ser compreendida nossa intenção ao requerer tal reunião extraordinária: não há sentido em restringir este tipo de consideração apenas aos elfos. A luta pela igualdade dos seres mágicos deve se expandir a todos aqueles subjugados pela supremacia bruxa. Desta maneira, tal reunião visa o início de um produtivo diálogo para que sejam reestruturadas as relações entre duendes e bruxos, lutando contra o grande preconceito existente na sociedade bruxa._

_Pede-se, portanto, uma reunião extraordinária com as autoridades competentes para que se inicie a discussão de um projeto legislativo de decreto-ministerial que tenha como objeto a luta contra a desigualdade entre duendes e bruxos. Nossa meta inicial, que acreditamos ser vital para que este tão desejado fim seja alcançado, é baseada em duas frentes: a primeira, a de que duendes obtenham acesso de oportunidades a cargos na administração pública, no Ministério da Magia; a segunda é a de que seja extendido o direito de fabricação, porte e uso de varinhas mágicas para os duendes, da mesma forma como o é para bruxos._

_Com base no todo acima aduzido, pede-se deferimento…_

Hermione esfregou os olhos após a leitura do documento. Não acreditava no que acabara de ler. Aquele documento, ela sabia, podia mudar tudo aquilo pelo qual ela vinha lutando. "Nunca que uma mudança tão radical será aprovada." Olhando brevemente seu relógio, notou que já passava das oito da noite. Estava atrasada para o jantar que havia combinado com Ron. Ponderou se ele estaria esperando ela, de mau-humor. Ele não havia mandado nenhum patrono ou mensagem até aquele momento. O que ele estaria fazendo?

Por fim, suspirando, decidiu que deveria escrever alguns memorandos antes de encerrar o dia.


End file.
